Amy Fleming
Amy est la soeur de Lou. Elle est la petite amie de Ty. Amy est anéantie par la mort de Marion sa mère, tuée dans un accidjessica is the bomb and daniele is cool ra coupable pendant longtemps. Surtout parce qu'elle ne peut pas être là pour les funérailles de sa mère car elle sera toujours à l'hopital. Très vite, Amy se rend compte qu’elle partage le même don qu’elle, celui de venir en aider aux chevaux abandonnés ou maltraités. Season 1 Amy décide de soigner Spartan, le dernier cheval que sa mère a sauvé. C'est grâce à lui et à leur travaille ensemble qu'Amy va parvenir à faire le deuil de sa mère. Elle fera tout pour le sauver car si elle n'y parvenait pas elle se sentirai coupable. Sa mère serait morte pour rien... C'est pourquoi, lorsque Pégase, le cheval de sa mère est déprimé de la mort de sa maitresse Amy va mettre tout en oeuvre pourhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiqui lui reste d'elle, la seule chose qui la rattache à sa mère. La mort de ce cheval va bouleverser Amy ainsi que le reste de sa famille. 101 Petit à petit, Amy va perfectionner ce don. Heartland pourra alors rouvrir ses portes et accueillir de nouveaux chevaux. Elle prouve ainsi à tout le monde que Heartland n'est pas mort et qu'il peut exister, même sans Marion sa mère qui en fait la si bonne réputation. C'est pourquoi lorsque Lisa Stillman, femme très riche et propriétaire d'un des plus gros ranchs de la région demande à Amy de s'occuper d'une jument qui refuse d'être monté, Amy accepte. Toute fois, personne ne l'en croit capable mais prouve à tous le monde que si en réussissant à la monter et en expliquant les raisons du refus de la jument. Cependant, lorsque Val Stanton accuse Amy d'avoir drogué la jument elle lui prouve qu'elle ne droguerai un cheval en s'occupant d'un des siens. En effet, elle guérit Apollo le cheval d'Ashley qui refuse de sauter en un rien de temps. Le cheval a tout simplement peur des gens. Amy prouve ainsi une fois de plus qu'elle a un don. Mais elle ne se qualifiera jamais de murmureuse mais de dresseuse. Elle ne murmure pas à l'oreille des chevaux mais les écoute. 102 - 103 Perfectionnant son niveau d’équitation en se libérant, Amy va revenir à ses racines et créer des liens particuliers et profonds de confiance avec les chevaux. Peu à peu, elle va dépasser les capacités initiales de sa mère. Cette meilleure compréhension des chevaux va la conduire à une meilleure compréhension des personnes et l’ouvrir à de nouvelles opportunités. Lâchant prise et allant de l’avant, elle va aussi apprendre que le changement n’est pas toujours une bonne chose… 104 à 110 Dans les derniers épisodes de la saison : Amy prouve a tout le monde qu'elle est faites pour faire le métier de sa mère et qu'elle continue d'avancer malgré les obstacles. 111- 112 Dans le dernier épisode de la saison Ashley Stanton demande de l'aide à Amy, car même compétitrice pour une future course, elle a peur pour son cheval Apollo que sa mère souhaite vendre. Monsieur Mallen, propriétaire de Spartan, souhaite récupérer son cheval, pensant que celui-ci à dorénavant une plus grande valeur. Au dernier moment, Ashley abandonne la compétition, malgré l'avis de Val. Pendant ce temps, Ty essaye de trouver un moyen pour dire à Amy quelque chose de très important. Amy gagne la compétition, a la fin de l'épisode Ty est partie de Heartland après avoir embrasser Amy, seul le temps permettra a Amy de l'oublier mais son retour compliquera bien des choses ... 113 Season 2 Quatre mois après le départ de Ty, Amy est passée à autre chose mais son retour innatendu bouleverse Amy, elle prendra du temps avant de lui reparler. Amy va essayer d'utiliser son don pour dresser un mustang. 201 En essayant de dresser ce cheval sauvage. Amy va très vite comprendre que Ty a raison, elle doit le laisser partir , le problème c'est qu'elle en veut a Ty d'être partit. 202 Dans l'épisode 203, Amy participe à un concours de saut d'obstacles à Hudson avec Storm. Elle arrive à la troisième place. Elle décide de faire le circuit national et elle veut le gagner, elle se rend compte qu'elle est surcharger entre les cours, le ranch et les compétions, il faut qu'elle lâche quelques choses et elle choisis de laisser tomber les concours pour le moment ce qui déplait a son père. Grâce a la bonne idée que Amy a donner a Lou, le ranch pour touriste va ouvrir avec des chevaux qui viennent d'un refuge. Amy va encore s'occuper de plusieurs chevaux pendant cette saison comme Betty un cheval aveugle ou encore Ventur, un cheval qui a peur de l'eau, elle réussi a leurs redonner confiance et en même temps a faire du bien autour de elle. 204 à 206 Dans l'épisode 207, Amy veut faire du rodéo comme son père et son grand père, elle s'inscrit donc au lasso par équipe malgré de multiples essaies pour que Caleb la fasse participer, Amy réussi tout de même a le convaincre, et ensemble ils arrivent dans les premiers du classement. 207 Alors que des voleurs de bétails s'apprêtent a voler le troupeau de son père, Amy se met en danger en essayant d'aller prevenir quelqu'un, Amy manque de se prendre une balle a sa place c'est Tim qui l'a reçoit, Amy pense que ses sa faute, elle culpabilise et ne veut pas voir son père parce que elle a honte, sa finit par s'arranger. 209 - 210 Dans l'épisode 211, Amy va apprendre à une starlette : Mindy Fanshaw a monter sur un cheval, la tâche est plus compliquer quelle le croit, elle se dispute avec Soraya car Amy lui a cacher que le star logait a Heartland. Beaucoup de péripéthies arrive dans les prochains épisodes, Amy s'occupe de beaucoup de cheval pour les aider a se sentir mieux, elle va aussi devoir faire des choix avec toutes les complications. 212 à 215 Dans l'épisode 216, Une ombre rôde autour de Heartland. Après un cauchemar, Amy se réveille avec un mauvais pressentiment' Spartan a disparu. Elle va tout faire avec l'aide de Ty pour le retrouver et elle va réussir même en se mettant en danger. Spartan est tout pour elle et elle ne supporterais pas de le perdre car avec sa mère, elles l'ont sauver. Spartan a été traumatiser par son kidnapping, Spartan refuse de sauter les obstacles. Amy ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive et commence à perdre confiance en elle. Elle va réussir a le calmer et a le faire redevenir lui. 217 Dans le dernière épisode de la saison Amy va aller avec Ty dans les montegne. Ils tentent d'aller nourrir les chevaux sauvages affamés par l'hiver. Ils vont finir par se rapprocher, malgré toutes les petites complications du au froid. Saison 3 Dans le premier épisodes : Désemparé par l'état d'un de ses chevaux, un riche propriétaire se tourne vers Amy. L'animal est vraiment mal en point et Amy va devoir réaliser un véritable miracle pour le sauver. Une vidéo est tournée sur les soins qu'elle lui prodigue. Quand le film est mis en ligne, Amy se retrouve particulièrement exposée et sa réputation n'est plus a faire des centaines de propriétaire aurait besoin de son aide, a partir de cette épisodes on la surnomme : "Fille du miracle". 301 Après la vidéo qui a fait le buzz, une propriétaire arrive sans prévenir a Heartland, Amy aide Taylor, une enfant de 10 ans, à renouer des liens avec son cheval après l'accident dont celui-ci a été victime. Mais la situation prend une tournure surprenante qui laisse à penser que le problème ne vient peut-être pas du cheval, Amy essaye de comprendre de ou vient le soucis avec l'aide de Lou . 302 Dans l'épisode 303, le bal de fin d'année du lycée d'Amy approche a grand pas, Amy veut que Ty l'accompagne mais son projet ne se passe pas comme elle l'espérait ... Amy accepte d'aider Jake avec Kramer, un de ses chevaux qui ne cesse de s'enfuir de l'enclos, elle se rend aussi chez M. Hanley, ses chevaux sont nerveux pendant la nuit, avec l'aide de Ty, ils vont découvrir que quelqu'un essaye de nuir a M.Hanley en fesant peur au chevaux, pour que celui-ci vende sa ferme. 304 Alors que Ty se rend avec Scott chez Kit, pour que sa jument mette bas, les complications se multiplie, le poulain n'a pas survécue, et ils appelent Amy pour qu'elle calme la jument et aidé un autre poulain orphelin que Scott a ramener pour que la jument de Kit : Daisy, l'accepte. Cela ne se passe pas non plus comme prévue, et Ty et Amy finissent par ramener le poulain : Merlin a Heartland, mais le jeune couple est en désaccord sur les méthodes d'éducation. Un couguar rôde dans les environs, menaçant la sécurité de la famille et surtout celle de Merlin, Amy met le poulain en sécurité 305 - 306 Amy continue a s'occuper de chevaux qui en on besoin comme le cheval qu'a acheter Tim a Lisa, Elle accepte d'aider son père et cherche l'origine du traumatisme et s'occupe aussi du cheval de Cody, il aurait un comportement étrange. Mais elle comprend assez vite que les chevaux ne sont pas les vrai problèmes... 307 -308 Dans l'épisode 309, alors qu'il est sur le point de partir pour l'université, Ty préfère passer son dernier jour avec Scott plutôt qu'auprès d'Amy, sur une intervention à des centaines de kilomètres. Cette dernière entraîne Apollo, le cheval d'Ashley, à la demande de Val qui souhaite voir sa fille reprendre la compétition. Ty et Scott son victime d'un crash d'avion alors qu'il se rendait faire une intervention vétérinaire loin d'Heartland, Amy fait tout pour aider Ty a surmonter cette mauvaise passe. 310- 311 Un ancien ami de la mère d'Amy est de retour et en voyant cette homme, Amy s'en veut encore de n'avoir pas pu assister à son enterrement. Par ailleurs, Amy va aider la jument de Kit a essayer de surmonter la mort de son poulain. 312 Dans l'épisode 313, plusieurs chevaux sont affectés par une maladie très contagieuse. Quand Pegasus est atteint, Amy est bouleversé, ses unes des dernières choses qui lui reste de sa mère, elle aimait se cheval, Pegasus finira par mourrir de la maladie. Pendant cette épreuve la relation de Ty et Amy est mise en jeu, alors que tous deux luttent sans relâche contre l'épidémie. Scott prend la décision de mettre le ranch en quarantaine. Victoria et Linda, la propriétaire et la dresseuse d'un cheval avec qui Amy travaille, sont très contrariées par cette situation, qui tombe au pire moment. Amy et Ty prennent soin des chevaux de M. Hanley, retrouvés sur la route après s'être enfuis de leur enclos. Endetté, l'homme semble avoir quitté sa ferme et abandonné ses bêtes, ce qu'Amy refuse de croire. 315 Dans l'épisode 317 et 318, Amy accepte de participer à une compétition de dressage, un domaine dans lequel Marion, sa mère, excellait. Les participants ont trois jours pour apprivoiser un poulain sauvage et réaliser plusieurs épreuves. La concurrence est sévère, et la confiance d'Amy en ses capacités est mise à rude épreuve. Amy va gagner cette compétition et se voit proposer de rejoindre la tournée d'été de «Ring of Fire». Saison 4 Amy n'a pas vu Ty depuis trois longs mois. Lorsqu'il rentre enfin à Heartland, elle est ravie. Mais sa joie ne sera que de courte durée. En effet, le jeune homme n'arrive pas seul. Il est accompagné par une jeune fille. Amy va participer a une course hippique et on va apprendre qu'elle a travailler avec Chase pendant la tourner "Ring of Fire". 401 Comme d'habitude, Amy continue a s'occuper de chevaux, Nick Harwell rencontre des difficultés avec un de ses chevaux et lui confie. Sugarfoot, le poney de madame Bell, a été renversé par un camion. Il est sérieusement blessé. Sans tarder, l'animal est conduit au ranch où Ty et Amy essaient de prendre soin de lui. Chase Powers est de retour en ville et il veut a tout prix refaire une équipe avec Amy comme sur la tournée "Ring of Fire" 402 -403 Dans l'épisode 404, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année au lycée. Et la remise des diplômes se profile pour Amy et ses amis. La jeune fille apprend avec soulagement qu'elle est acceptée à l'université. Un malheur va arriver a Spartan avant la cérémonie .... Dans l'épisode 405, Amy trouve avec Ty un cheval en difficultés qui a besoin de soins dans une propriété, la propriétaire de ce cheval, n'a pas beaucoup d'argent pour payer la réducation, Amy lui propose un marché, si elle l'aide avec son âne a s'occuper d'autres chevaux qui en ont besoins. A l'approche d'une course hippique, Tim laisse monter Amy sur «Lightning Dexter», Amy devient alors Jockey lors d'une course et a envie de continuer. 406 Amy participe a un rodéo avec Kit qu'elle n'apprécie pas du tout, simplement car Caleb lui avait promis de faire équipe avec elle d'eux, et a la fin les a laisser tomber. Avec Kit, elles gagnent le lasso par équipe. 407 Dans l'épisode 408, des prisonniers s'avèrent intéressés par des cours de dressage. C'est Amy qui va leur apprendre commenter monter à cheval. Son grand-père ne cache pas son inquiétude. Or, l'un des détenus est un vieil ami de Ty. A la faveur d'une promenade des plus agréables, Amy et Ty découvrent le troupeau qui avait été volé à Tim, il y a maintenant deux ans, avec l'aide de son père et de son grand père, ils décident de ramener le troupeau par eux mêmes, mais les choses ne se passe pas comme prévue ... 409 Entre s'occuper de chevaux, donner confiance a sa soeur, les problèmes qu'elle a avec Ty et le mariage d'Ashley, Amy est débordé. 410 à 412 Dans l'épisode 413 et 414, Amy accepte de prendre en charge trois chevaux, qu'elle doit rééduquer, ou plus exactement préparer à travailler pour la police. Mais elle réalise qu'elle n'y arrivera jamais seule, surtout sans Ty et Caleb. Elle fait donc appel à Chase pour lui venir en aide, Chase, lui, ne peut s'empêcher de donner son avis à Amy ... On propose à Amy d'entraîner Ryana, qui passe ses galops. Mais Amy pense que le cheval ne convient pas à cette jeune fille, par ailleurs susceptible et trop sûre d'elle. Amy hésite, puis finalement, sur les conseils de Chase, accepte de coacher la jeune cavalière. Amy est en fin de compte poursuivit pour avoir fait monter Ryana sur un cheval dangereux ... Chase finit par embrasser Amy. Amy essaie de ne plus penser à cette histoire de poursuites judiciaires et décide de partir en randonnée, mais elle tombe de cheval et perd connaissance. Son absence inquiète Ty, qui part à sa recherche. Seule dans la nature, Amy fait un rêve étrange, dans lequel elle voit sa mère âgée d'une dizaine d'années. 415 Bryce, un vétérinaire paralysé ayant servi dans l'armée et ancien cow-boy pratiquant le rodéo, engage Amy afin qu'elle se charge de vendre son cheval, qui ne lui est désormais plus d'aucune utilité. Amy y voit l'occasion d’entraîner à la fois l'homme et le cheval et de leurs redonner confiance. 416 Dans l'épisode 417, un mystérieux garçon arrive a Heartland, ils partagent la même passion que Amy pour les chevaux, dans la saison suivante, elle se rendra compte que ce garçon est son demi-frère. Amy et Ty travaillent ensemble à régler le problème de confiance entre deux chevaux de type Clydesdale. Mais une situation d'urgence à Heartland les obligent a faire accoucher Lou. C'est ensemble qui vont aider Lou a donner naissance a Katie. 418 Saison 5 Dans le premier épisode, Amy souhaite que son équitation évolue à un nouveau niveau. Elle travaille donc avec un entraineur professionnel de chevaux en liberté. 501 Dans l'épisode 502, Amy reste à Heartland avec Janice pour préparer un jeune cheval de course pour sa toute première course. Amy est très surprise en apprenant que Shane est son frère, et va l'aider a se faire a cette idée. 503 Lorsqu’Amy travaille avec un cheval d'attelage, elle découvre un obstacle qui pourrait mettre toute sa vie en danger. 504 Amy va aider Sandra à restaurer la confiance en son cheval, afin qu'elle puisse se remettre en selle sur son propre cheval et concourir à nouveau. 505 Dans l'épisode 506, Amy va organiser avec Lou une petite fêtes pour Jack et le reste de son ancien groupe car un de leurs amis du passé est décédé. Amy va alors chanter une chanson très émouvante. Dans les prochains épisodes Amy va beaucoup s'occuper de sa famille et de ses amis, comme dans l'épisode 508, Amy et Ty sont surpris d'apprendre que Mme Bell a déménagé de sa maison, loin de Sugarfoot, et ils vont l'aider a revenir. Lorsque le jeune cheval de course de Tim est volé sur le chemin de la course des jeunes premiers, Amy et Ty obtiennent l'aide d'une source inattendue : le beau-père de Ty, Wade. Amy ainsi que Ty vont se mettrent en danger en voulant reprendre le cheval 509 Dans l'épisode 510, Amy tente courageusement de guérir un cheval de course battu et extrêmement violent, Ty et Jack pensent qu'elle a finalement eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre en s'attaquant à plus fort qu'elle... Amy va s'occuper de Lili, la mère de Ty en même temps que les chevaux, Ty qui est partit verser les cendres de son père loin d'ici en moto avec Jack a eu un accident sur le chemin du retour, son seul objectif est de revoir Amy. 511 à 513 Amy s'est encagée à aider Tim à projeter une image positive de lui-même à la communauté, dans l'espoir qu'il fera avancer son affaire pour la garde de Shane. 514 Quand la tragédie frappe, Amy doit trouver un moyen de sauver les chevaux sauvés par M. Hanley d'acheteurs ne souhaitant que les tuer. 515 Amy et Ty joignent Scott lors de son retour sur son ancienne réserve afin de sauver un troupeau de chevaux sauvages du dangereux virus EHV-1. 516 Le chien d'Amy, Lobo, a été blessé par un éleveur à la gâchette qui l'a prit pour un loup, avec l'aide Ty, ils vont réussir a le guérir 517 Dans l'épisode 518 un mystérieux cheval arrive à Heartland, Amy et Ty sont envoyés dans une direction qui va changer leur vie. Amy va donner un spectacle, elle va faire comme sa mère Marion avait fait dans le passé. Saison 6 Au début de la saison, Amy demande des explications à Ty concernant la bague qu'elle a trouvé, un soir, dans son sac, et se demande pourquoi il n'a toujours pas fait sa demande... Ty va donc lui faire plusieurs demandes, mais Amy refuse car elle trouve qu'il ne le fait pas de façon assez romantique ! Amy et Ty essayent aussi de trouver le ranch de leur rêve, mais cela s'avère compliqué... Mallory rêve de savoir sauter des obstacles, et Amy va essayer de lui apprendre, mais Georgie est bien meilleure qu'elle pour cette deiscipline. Amy va aussi devoir oigner Sisco, car Janice se demande pourquoi son cheval ne gagne plus aucune course, mais le problème était en fait Tim ! Chase Powers va revenir, et faire des avances à Amy, alors qu'il était en fait fiancé... Amy va le rejeter, et il ne reviendra plus. Lors de l'épisode 609, Amy et Ty partent aider un ami pour la pêche, mais ils vont trouver un poulain blessé et le soigner ensemble. Ensuite, Ty fera sa demande en mariage à Amy, et celle-ci va accepter ! Malheureusement, en rentrant à Heartland, ils vont apprendre que la maison de Lou et Peter a brûlé alors que Georgie et Phoenix étaient à l'intérieur... Mais ils sont tous les deux sains et saufs ! Ty et Amy vont décider de garder la nouvelle de leur fiançailles pour eux... Amy va aussi aider Jérémy et son cheval, mais quand celui-ci se blesse et qu'une opération très coûteuse s'impose, Jérémy préfère tuer son cheval lui-même, faisant croire à une erreur de la part de Ty... Mais celui-ci arrivera à prouver qu'il est innocent ! Amy et Lou vont organiser un concours à Heartland, et Georgie et Mallory vont y participer. Lors du tour de Mallory, Spartan va sauter un obstacle, et tomber à terre juste après. Scott annonce à Amy qu'il a une patte cassée, et Amy va devoir prendre une décision difficile : soit Spartan doit être euthanasié, soit il peut avoir une opération coûteuse, et qui n'est pas certaine de marcher... Amy va choisir de faire l'opération, car elle ne peut se faire à l'idée de perdre son cheval. L'opération va réussir, et Amy réussira à redonner confiance à Spartan, qui était marqué par cet accident, mais il ne pourra pas refaire de choses compliqués après cela. A la fin de la saison, Amy et sa soeur devront redonner confiance à Georgie et Phoenix, car celle-ci à peur de resauter après l'accident de Spartan... mais elle réussira et deviendra par la suite propriétaire de Phoenix, grâce à son frère Jeff ! Dans cette saison, Amy a donc redonner confiance a beaucoup de personnes, et sauver beaucoup de chevaux... Et malgré certaines difficultés avec Ty ou sa famille, leur couple résiste, et ils seront toujours très unis et amoureux ! Saison 7 Au début de la saison, Amy va travailler avec le prince Ahmed et son cheval, et elle réussira à ce qu'ils aient confiance l'un dans l'autre. Ahmed offrira une selle à Amy, avec gravé dessus "Fille du miracle", et grâce à cela, la réputation d'Amy va remonter, et de nouveaux chevaux viendront à Heartland. Ty et Amy vont enfin trouver le ranch de leurs rêves, mais quand ils se décident à l'acheter, celui-ci est déjà vendu... Malgré qu'Amy soit déçue, ils savent tous les deux qu'il finiront par en trouver un. Amy va aussi travailler avec un homme qui souhaite participer au Caroussel de la RCMP, mais qui est atteint de la sclérose en plaques... Elle réussira à trouver un moyen pour que lui et son cheval arrivent à monter au spectacle, sans que Brian n'est de crise. Sarah, une voltigeuse arrivée dans la saison 4, revient à Heartland avec Chaplin, et Amy va essayer de trouver le problème avec son cheval. Georgie va vouloir pratiquer elle aussi de la voltige, mais Lou n'est pas du tout d'accord... Amy va être furieuse contre Ty, car celui-ci va aider un ancien ami à lui, qu'il croit devenu meilleur, et va lui donner de l'argent... alors que l'il devait servir pour leur ranch ! Mais Amy lui pardonnera, car elle comprendra que Ty avait une dette envers cet homme. Ahmed va demander à Amy de travailler pour lui, dans son écurie, mais un soir d'orage, Amy va y retourner, car un appel lui dit qu'un cheval est fou à cause de l'orage, et en arrivant tous les chevaux sont dehors, en train de galoper. Elle essaye de séparer deux étalons, mais l'un deux, le cheval d'Ahmed, lui donne un coup de sabot dans la tete en ruant. Amy va tomber à terre, et ensuite, elle sera emmenée à l'hopital. Amy est d'abord inconsciente, mais elle va se réveiller, sans séquelles, sauf qu'elle ne voit plus. Elle est effrayée, mais le médecin lui dit que cette situation peut être seulement temporaire. Amy va rentrer à Heartland, mais elle sera terrifiée par tout, comme elle ne voit rien. Au bout de quelques jours, elle se réveille avec la vue, ce qui la rend très heureuse. Elle peut enfin revoir Ty, et toute sa famille ! Après cela, Amy n'arrive pas à approcher les chevaux, elle va voir Spartan, mais n'arrive même pas à lui curer un sabot... Mais Ahmed va lui demander de l'aide, car son cheval est devenu fou depuis la nuit de l'accident, et il a besoin d'Amy. Celle-ci va accepter, contre l'avis de Ty, mais mettra beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver à affronter ses peurs. Elle réussira néammoins à guérir ce cheval. Amy va ensuite trouver un cheval blesser à cause d'un homme, pour le donner en spectacle, et va essayer de le sauver, ainsi que d'autres chevaux, en se faisant passer pour un acheteur. Elle réussira à rentrer dans l'écurie et sera obligée de monter sur le cheval pour se sauver... Elle vaincra donc cette peur de monter à cheval et pourra à nouveau remonter ! Car elle ne pouvait même plus monter Spartan. Elle va aussi travailler avec le cheval de Lisa, revenue dans les parages. Depuis son accident, la liste de ses clients a beaucoup diminué, mais Amy va réussir à retrouver des chevaux à soigner. Elle se fachera contre Ty quand elle apprendra qu'il a acheté un cheval de "baril-course", mais l'aidera quand même quand celui-ci aura un problème pendant son entraînement... Amy recommencera aussi à travailler avec le prince Ahmed, car elle veut gagner des sous aussi de son côté pour acheter le ranch. Dans le dernier épisode, Amy participe à la course de baril avec le cheval, et la remporte, ce qui fait que Ty et Caleb gagne un énorme chèque ! A la fin, Ahmed et Amy partent pour un tournée de concours en Europe, pour plusieurs mois. Ty n'était pas d'accord au dbut, mais il a finit par accepter, car Amy était très heureuse à l'idée de partir là-bas... Saison 8 * SPOILERS * As the season 8 begins , Amy returns from Europe with a secret that threatens to change the course of his life forever . While Amy is trying to reintegrate into life in Heartland , she struggles to find his way and is forced to admit that things have changed and people , including herself, have changed. Amy re- entry will prove to be a difficult process for those close to her - especially Ty . When an unexpected journey brings with it a flood of memories she seized the opportunity to return to his roots and claim what she has lost . Then, when Amy finds himself l'aube d'un nouveau départ, elle s'avance pour soutenir des membres de sa famille qui sont aux prises avec une fin inattendue. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Horse Whisperers